Warriors: After The Battle, Lust shall rise
by Swift Rising
Summary: It's moons after the great battle, and thunderclan meets a new problem. The peace has brought great craving, and mating becomes vital in everyday life. Select cats from each clan wish to form their own clan, that revolves around lust. Shall lust rise, and forever end war, or will it begin a war that will forever scar that forest? Lemons every chapter. You have been warned.
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: ****Bramblestar**- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: ****Squirrelflight**- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat****: Jayfeather**-Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors-**

**Brackenfur**-Golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**- long haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**- White she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw**- Golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom+

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom+

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

Aprentice- Cherrypaw

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat+

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes+

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

Aprentice- Molepaw

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat+

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes+

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes+

Aprentice: Seedpaw

**Queens**

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes expecting Foxleaps kits

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to **Lilykit**, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and **Seedkit**, a very pale ginger she-kit)

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**

**Graystripe**- Long furred gray tom+

**Millie**- stripped tabby gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Dustpelt**- Dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Aprentices-**

**Molepaw- **Light brown and white tom

**Cherrypaw**- ginger she-kit with orange eyes+

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: ** Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw-ginger tom+

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom+

**Warriors**:

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom

**Applefur**-mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat+

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom+

**Shrewfoot**-gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom+

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose**-black she-cat+

**Ferretclaw**-cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing**-ginger tom

**Queens:**

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles+

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Oakfur- **Small brown tom

**Windclan**

**Leader:** **Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** **Ashfoot**-gray she-cat+

**Medicine Cat:** **Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, **Whiskerpaw** (light brown tom)

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

**Gorsetail-**very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom+

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt**-brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, **Furzepaw** (gray-and-white she-cat)

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, **Boulderpaw** (large pale gray tom)

**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat+

**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead+

**Apprentices:**

**Whiskerpaw**-light brown tom

**Furzepaw**-gray-and-white she-cat+

**Boulderpaw**-large pale gray tom+

**Elders:**

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**-tabby tom

**Riverclan**

**Leader: ****Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes+

**Deputy:** **Reedwhisker**-black tom

Apprentice, **Hollowpaw** (dark brown tabby tom)

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, **Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors:**

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, **Troutpaw** (pale gray tabby she-cat)

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat+

Apprentice, **Mossypaw** (brown-and-white she-cat)

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, **Rushpaw** (light brown tabby tom)

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom+

**Robinwing**-tortoiseshell-and-white tom+

**Beetlewhisker**-brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Hollowflight- **Dark brown tabby tom+

**Mossyfoot- **Brown and white she-cat

**Troutstream**: Pale gray tabby she-cat

Rushtail- Light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

**Blackpaw- **Pure black she-cat with silver eyes

**Rockpaw- **Sturdy gray tom with large ears+

**Queens:**

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose**-mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- SquirrelXBramble

Bramblestar settled down in his nest, eyes fixed on the plain, stone wall that lay on the other side of the den. Darkness traced the floor, each shadow flashing momentarily across the sand. Each passing cat filtered into their own dens, as they entered the camp.

The massive, dark tabby tom yawned. It had been a beyond succesful gathering. It had been four moons since the great battle. Four moons, it had taken the young leader, to get used to leading his clan.

Part of him never thought he'd be good enough.

With the steady blink of his intense amber eyes, the tabby pulled his tail over his flank, awaiting the arrival of his mate, and deputy.

Squirrelflight's green eyes appeared in the entrance, her expression simple. She pulled into the shadowy den, pulling the curtain like crop of ferns shut. She licked her paws, and the tom marveled at her flaming ginger pelt.

"You're beautiful." He meowed simply, gazing at her. His eyes traced each curve and lean muscle that her body beheld.

Squirrelflight smiled, before looking up at him. Her fur was sleek, even after the long day. Her whiskers twitched.

"Where did that come from?" She asked, standing. She ran her tongue through her shoulder fur, flattening down the hairs that had stood up as the tom complimented her.

"No reason." Bramblestar replied, his voice borderline seductive. "It is just nights like these, that I am reminded how much I love you." He replied shortly, as if to make the loving statement less of a big deal.

The she-cat grew hot, as she looked at him. It wasn't every day he stared at her like this. She saw lust in his eyes.

Suddenly uncomfortable, the tom rose from his nest. He placed each of his massive paws before him, and watched his mate again. She shuffled her paws, and saw once again, the need in his eyes.

"Bramblestar, if you want me, then why don't you just say it?" She inquired, her heart beating fast like she was an apprentice again.

The tom laughed, his muscles rippling. Squirrelfight found herself turn on. She blinked, and tried to tear her eyes away from his haunches.

"Fine," He smiled. "I want you."

She purred, and the leader gained on her. He padded slowly, but she didn't protest. The gap between their bodies slowly grew smaller, and she felt her hind quarters tingle. Her chest burned with angst, and excitement. It was a mix of emotions the two of them hadn't felt since leafpool's kits had been born.

Soon, the tom was so close she could feel his breathes on her fur. They where hot, deep, full breaths that he puffed out into the cool air. His amber eyes met hers, and their muzzles met in a loving embrace.

He pulled his tail over her flank, making Squirrelflight shiver. Realizing her discomfort, he pulled closer, so their chests brushed. He pulled away, licking along her jaw slowly, pressing her gently against the stone wall.

"Oh, Bramblest-" Her voice was cut off as his mouth met hers again, his tongue slowly inching between her lips.

It was as they got closer, that Squirrelflight realised how hard her mate had grown. She looked down as he broke the contact, and suddenly remembered how big he was. His member slid from its sheath, growing longer by the second.

"Haven't seen you this horny in a long time..." She manged, as he licked down her chest, parting the fur along the way. She moaned softly, and shuffled her hind hind quarters.

She was wet, when his eyes met her core. He dreamily stuck his tongue inside of her, gently licking her walls. The sandpaper texture made her grow all the more hot, and she leaked clear fluid as her began nuzzling her.

He ate her out, and then stepped back. His amber eyes met hers lovingly, and then both of their eyes clouded with lust. He wanted her, but not more than she needed him.

Squirrelflight knew it was her turn, as Bramblestar slid onto his back. His tomhood rose straight in front of her, and she smiled. She licked up his shaft, teeth brushing the surface every few moments. Then she grabbed in her jaws, and pulled up and down, making him groan.

"Oh, Squirrelflight, baby..." He muttered, as she bobbed her head. "Yes, oh, suck harder..."

The she-cat grinned, and swallowed his long member.

"Ugh... uhn..." Bramblestar moaned, and her throat was filled with thick white liquid. She coughed, letting go of his still erect tomhood.

"How was that?" She asked lustily.

Bramblestar heaved. "I don't know why we ever split up..." He muttered, bucking his hips instinctively. He panted. "You ready?"

Squirrelflight smiled and crouched down, rasing her rump high in the air. Her core was soaked with the need to mate. She wiggled her hips, begging with her intense green eyes.

"Please?" She meowed softly, staring at Bramblestar.

When the tom had recovered, he stood and climbed on top of the lean she-cat. She moved her tail aside, and he pushed in without hesitation.

"Unh, yeah..." She moaned, getting used to the feeling. She felt his barbs scrape her insides, and she lifted her hips.

He humped her slowly, pushing and pulling with effort. His massive member stretched her core, and his tip leaked pre-cum. Squirrelflight wailed with pleasure, bucking up to meet each thrust. They grew faster, every second that they went on.

"Yes, Bramblestar!" She screamed, enough fro the clan to hear. "Oh, do me... harder!" She panted, their hips meeting. She fell forward, body pressed against the sandy floor. Her eyes were wide with pleasure and saliva leaked from her lips.

"Ugh..." Grunted the massive tom, as he jerked his lower body back and forth a few more times. "So tight... yes... baby, you're so sexy..."

Squirrelflight squirmed, feeling her orgasm arrive instantly. Juice spurted from between her legs, triggering her mate.. Bramblestar threw his head back with her, as they both wailed and released into each other.

The handsome brown tabby stumbled, flopping down on the floor. Squirrelflight lay next to him, and their eyes met. They both smiled, lust clouding the love that had still driven them. Squirrelfight licked his forehead, tracing his tabby markings with her tongue. The tom wrapped his tail around her stomach, and she entwined her tail with his back leg.

They fell asleep, muzzles touching, with fantasies of each other still hanging in their minds.

OOO


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- An unexpected attack

Bramblestar yawned, opening his eyes.

Morning. Time to organize the patrols.

It took him a moment to recall the events of last night. It wasn't until he smelled the stale cum in the air, and felt his mates head on his broad chest.

He managed a smile, and gently ran his tail along the flaming ginger's hips.

"Squirrelflight..." He whispered in her ear, and the she-cat fidgeted. "It's morning."

She yawned and outstretched her paws, flexing each claw.

"Nice night, babe." She meowed, smiling. She stood up and began groom her fur, and then between her legs.

Bramblestar sighed, and rose from the nest as well. "No problem." He replied, nuzzling her gently. She purred, but then backed away.

"Okay we've got to get to work. Couldn't handle being aroused again..." She smirked, and her whiskers twitched.

Bramblestar nodded. "Good idea." He agreed, and ran his tongue through his fur, which tasted of sweet pleasure. He arranged the moss, and decided he would change it himself, instead of making some apprentice do it. Talk about awkward...

He padded outside, and the crisp summer air met his nostrils. he took in a huge breath of it, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Morning, Bramblestar." He heard a voice, from just below the highrock. It was quiet, and certainly not warriors like. Daisy.

He looked down, and saw the slender, creamy white she-cat seated in her usual, horseplace way. He took to rolling his eyes, and padding down to speak to her. Unlike his old leader, Firestar, Bramblestar was less open to letting cats in the clan, especially if all they did was sit in the nursery all day.

He felt a pang of guilt, and hoped this wasn't how his father thought.

"Morning, Daisy." The tom's eyes met her innocent, icy blue gaze. "How are you?"

The horseplace cat shrugged. "Fine, I suppose." She replied simply, looking at her paws. She then looked back up at him and cocked her head.

"What is it?" Bramblestar asked, and she stood abruptly.

"You wouldn't mind going for a walk with me, would you?" She asked, and the tom narrowed his eyes.

"I guess..." He meowed, uncertain. She probably just need to talk about Ferncloud or something. The she cat smiled, and turned straight for the narrow camp entrance.

Bramblestar padded after her, until her was right beside her.

"Now what did you need to talk about?" He asked, and Daisy looked at him quickly.

She didn't say anything for a few moments, but then opened her mouth to speak.

"Can we wait until we get a little farther in?" She asked sweetly, and the leader grew suspicious.

"Uh... sure." He replied, but backed off a little.

There was a tense energy between the two, as they walked, and when they entered a thickly wooded clearing, Dasiy turned and stared him right in the eyes.

"Now what is this about Daisy, I have thing I need to..." He began.

"Do me Bramblestar." She meowed, her icy blue yes narrowed seductively.

She paced towards him, and the tom shuttered. "W-what?" He managed, and his back hit a tree.

The she-cat smiled, broadly, and gently let her tail trace her fur.

"I said, do me." She replied, raising her rump. "Or I'll do you."

Bramblestar growled, and stood up. "Daisy, I have a mate. I have no idea why you would ever ask for such a thing from me."

The she-cat's eyes glimmered, and she purred, rubbing up against him.

"Yeah, I heard you a squirrelflight last night... must have been hot..." She purred.

Bramblestar almost said. 'Yeah, it was,' but he was to in shock to manage a clever comment. He back away, but the she-cat followed him, wrapped her paws around his neck. He wanted to get her off, but he feared he would hurt the delicate queen. Instead, he kept backing away, gradually growing faster.

"Come on, hotty, you know you want this..." She wagged her hips again, and Bramblestar felt his tom instincts kick in quickly, but they faded away when he thought of Squirrelflight. He smelled Daisy's rich heat scent, and gulped.

She lifted a paw, and eased him onto the ground.

"Daisy... don't do this..." He huffed, and the she-cat set a suprisingly strong paw on his throat.

"Oh, there is nothing you can do to stop me..." She whispered icily, and Bramblestar tried to push her off. When did she get so stong?

She stepped off, keeping a paw on his lower stomach. She stared at his cock, and smiled.

The cream colored cat wrapped her jaws around his sheathed member, slowly easing it out. Bramblestar begged himself not to like it, but he moaned softly.

"You like?" She meowed as she bobbed her head, pacing a paw on his sack. he loved the sensation, and gently bucked his hips.

"Daisy, please..." The large brown tom tried to pull away. "I have a mate..."

When he'd grown to a sizable length, daisy grinned. She eased over him, and slipped the tip inside of her already dripping core.

"I'm such a slut, screwing my leader like this..." She groaned, pushing him all the way in. Bramblestar threw his head back, his member still tender from the night before. "You like it though..." She pulled up again, placing a back paw on each side of him. She thrust down, and Bramblestar gasped.

"Ugh... stop... unh..." He meowed, as she dropped again.

Daisy thrust harder, grinding her chest with his. "Uh, you're so sexy Bramblestar. I've wanted to fuck you since with day I came to this clan..." She moaned. "Then again... unh... I've screwed most of the toms in this forest..."

Bramblestar shot a load into her, and the she-cat thrust faster and the jets of hot liquid filled her. He bucked up and down, and couldn't help but enjoy the sex.

"Daisy, oh... uggghhhh, yeah! Harder!" He growled, and the she-cat threw herself onto him, orgasming and triggering his second climax. They yowled, and Daisy fell off of him, her core still hungry for more.

Bramblestar bounded over her, and thrust into her belly to belly. Daisy exploded again, and wrapped her paw around his neck as he kept throwing himself into her. Bramblestar panted, and speared her insides mercilessly.

He heaved, as the pleasure faded away.

"Like that ride?" Daisy smiled, and Bramblestar backed away. What would Squirrelflight say?

He shook his head.

"Never again Daisy. I can't do this. Squirrelflight doesn't deserve this." He managed, running towards the lake to clean off.

Daisy grinned, shoving her tail inside of her core and pumping in and out. She yowled with pleasure, and imagined Bramblestar on top of her again.

Step one, completed.

OOO


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The meeting

Ivypool padded through the warm summer forest, as the sun sank below the horizon. The scent of mating cats was already evident in the air, and she could hardly wait for the ride she'd get when she got there.

"Ivypool?" She heard a male voice call, and her silver and white fur stood on end.

"Yeah..." She meowed quickly, when she was suddenly bowled over by a blur of sleek, cedar brown tabby fur.

"Hollowflight..." She smiled softly, turning over beneath him. Her dark blue eyes met his orange gaze, and she could already feel him getting hard. "You waited for me..." she licked his muzzle seductively, and the tom dryly ground himself against her.

"There's no other she-cat in this place as hot as you. They're all to afraid. Stupid hoes." He rolled his eyes, and got off of her. "Lets head down there, Mistystar needs to make an announcment anyways."

Ivypool sighed, staring wantingly at the tom. He padded before her, and she couldn't help but stare at the large length that swung back and forth as he walked. The dark forest had done wonders for the younger tom. He was stronger, lean muscled and better looking than she ever expected he would be. She silently recalled the days they used to spend down there with those stupid cats.

At least I met you, Hollowflight. She thought.

The group of cats had made their base in a round, low clearing on the outside of Windclan territory. It lay surrounded by trees, and was bordered by boulders, where the cats sat. Mistystar sat in the center, and looked around at the cats.

"Attention, attention." She meowed, her sleek blue gray fur glimmering in the moonlight.

She climbed onto a boulder beside hollowlfight, and felt his pelt brush against hers. The cats looked up at the highest ranking cat in the group, and she continued.

"I'll ask Daisy to please step forward, and share the news of her task." She meowed quickly, and the creamy she-cat padded forward, looking unusually nervous. She stared up at the leader, who narrowed her eyes.

"So, have you succcesfully ceased Bramblestar?" Mistystar inquired, and Daisy shivered.

The surrounding cats mumbled a little, and Mistystar raised her tail.

"Let Daisy speak for herself." She muttered sternly, still staring at the queen.

Daisy shuffled her paws, and gulped.

"I mated with Bramblestar." She manged, and the cats all nodded in congratulations. They were silenced when she began to speak again. "But... he ran off. I tried to get his attention again, but he is too loyal to Squirrelflight." She breathed. "I'm sorry."

The cats gasped, and Mistystar growled.

"So you've failed?" She meowed. Daisy shivered.

"Yes." She replied.

The riverclan leader looked up at the gathered cats, and smiled.

"Perfect, now I give you all permission to do what you want with this useless scrap of fur. Make her scream. Rape her until she can't move any longer." She added, and smiled. "Make this a warning."

There was a flurry of lustfull cats, all headed for the queen. Daisy wailed, and Ivypool knew she'd been penetrated. She glanced at Hollowflight, who's member slipped out of its sheath as he watched the cats hump he mercilessly. It was a frenzy of cores and members, all slapping against her cream colored fur.

"Are we joining in?" She asked quickly, and Hollowflight nodded.

"Yeah. Lets go for it." He replied, and they both bounded towards the mountain of cats.

OOO

Daisy gasped, a massive member slammed into her stretched out tailhole. She screamed, when another member was placed in front of her face. She grasped it in her jaws sucking as the tom below her bucked into her tail hole.

"Oh, Daisy you bad cat..." She heard him gasp, and came to the realisation that it was Tigerheart, a dark brown tabby that strongly resembled Bramblestar. He was huge, as she wantingly bucked up an down, trying to enjoy the brutal orgy.

Ivypool was on top of her, grinding her core against her spine. the she-cat jerked back and forth in pleasure, and daisy fell onto the ground under the weight. The cats that hadn't made it to her in time sat on the edge, either waiting their turns or masturbating furiously. She wailed, as the tom in her tail hole climaxed and fell off of her.

"Mine turn!" She heard Hollowlfight growl, and shove himself into the bloody hole. She groaned, placing his paws on either side of her. He pumped into her slowly, his large length squelching as he did away with her. Tigerheart yowled, throwing his hind quarters upwards and triggering her orgasm.

"TIGERHEART, OH!" She screamed, brutally pumping downwards. The tom remained inside of her as she twisted around on his member, some windclan tom's still stuck in her throat.

"Daisy, Baby, oh your core is so good, for such a slut!" Wailed Hollowflight, as he spirted his cum into her. Tigerheart pulled out from under her, and she fell onto her back. Hollowflght pounded into her a few more times, and was shoved off by a horny looking Riverclan leader. Mistystar ground their cores together, making Daisy yowl in pain and pleasure.

Ivypool and Hollowflight had taken to mate with each other, and Daisy was turned on more as she watched the young couple go at it hard. Ivypool sucked his member as he licked her core, and they were both moaning uncontrollably. She let go of the windclan toms member, and was showered in a wave of cum. She smiled, liking it up hungrily.

Rockpaw, a young riverclan apprentice, suddenly clambered on top of her, sticking his member in her mouth. He pumped, as her teeth scraped the long length. He was a dark gray tabby, who was small compared to his tomhood.

"Ahh!" He screamed, exploding in her mouth. he fell off, and Tigerheart clambered over the smaller cat, rubbing their members together. Rockpaw moaned uncontralably, unable to handle the pleasure.

Daisy collapsed under another wave of toms and she-cat, hardly able to breathe.

OOO

Ivypool collapsed, heaving. She stared up at Hollowflight, who lustily winked, climbing off of her. She purred, grabbing his member with her tail. She yanked softly, bringing it to her mouth.

"Let me suck you off one last time..." the exhausted she-cat panted, as the cats filtered out of the clearing. The moon was at its peak.

"Certainly..." Hollowflight agreed, letting his unsheathed tomhood hang over her lips. She grasped it, making him gasped.

She swallowed right away, loving the taste. Hollowflight moaned each time she ran her tongue over his shaft, and bucked downwards. He ground her head against the grassy ground, running his paws up and down her body as she did so. He yowled, pulling out and falling backwards. A shower of white exploded from his massive member, and Ivypool rolled around in it. She lept up, padding over to him.

"Best night ever..." She managed, licking his jaw. The tom pushed her over, and humped her a few more times. Her tongue met his, and they rolled around playfully on the grass.

"Think about it, Ivypool..." He meowed, turning and staring at the stars. "Someday it will be like this every night. It will be perfect." He ran his tail over her core, which was stretched from the session.

Ivypool followed his gaze, and hoped that it would. She frowned, glancing over at the limp Daisy. She must have been exhausted from the brutal rape, but she didn't feel pity.

Someone was going to have to get Bramblestar in on the deal, and it wouldn't be a stupid queen from the horseplace.

It was going to be a warrior.

She turned, touching muzzles with Hollowflight. He wrapped his tail around her and she did the same.

"Lust will rule the forest..." She managed, between each nuzzle.

"Always..." The tabby replied, pulling closer.

Always. Ivypool repeated in her mind.

"Always."

OOO


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The walk

Ivypool padded back to camp, as the sun rose again. Even after the long night, she was still surprisingly horny. She shook out her fur, trying not to make it obvious as she entered thunderclan territory. She breathed in the crisp forest air and yawned. Horny, but exhausted.

"Ivypool, where were you?" She came face to face with her sister, Dovewing. The pretty, thick furred she-cat frowned and sniffed the air.

"I couldn't sleep." Ivypool replied. "I went for a walk."

Dovewing grimaced. "That's not what it smells like..." She backed away, looking disgusted.

"What do you think happened, smart ass?" Ivypool spat, and Dovewing shrugged.

"Listen," She meowed quietly. "It's not like your the only one who's snuck out to meet a tom from another clan."

Ivypool almost burst out laughing. Oh, so thats what she thinks is going on. I can work with this.

"Dovewing, please don't tell..." She acted innocent, curling her tail over her paws.

Dovewing shrugged. "Well you kept my secret when I met tigerheart..." She added, and Ivypool smiled.

"So you're not gonna tell?" She faked a sniffle, and Dovewing nodded.

"Sure, but who is he?" She asked, nudging her sister.

Ivypool blinked, and then spat out right away. "Hollowflight!"

Dovewing's eyes widened. "From Riverclan?"

Ivypool nodded. "Yeah..." Man, he'd flay my fur if he found I told her this.

"Alrighty sis," She laughed, and stood up. "I've got to go hunt... but your secret is safe with me."

She padded off and Ivypool sat there, glancing around camp. She looked up at the highrock, where a particularly guilty looking Bramblestar sat, staring blankly down at his clan. Daisy hadn't yet returned, and part of Ivypool wondered if she'd even survived that night.

She shrugged, and padded for the fresh kill pile. She picked through the plentiful asssortment, and chose a juicy looking robin. She retreated to the edge of camp, and took to eating.

A few bites in, she felt a soft prod on her side. She flinched, and glanced up.

"Thornclaw?" She turned, to see the golden brown tabby smirking oddly.

"Hey, Ivypool." He meowed quickly, his tail tip twitching. "Listen.. I gotta ask you something..."

Ivypool cocked her head. "What is it?" She asked.

"Last night... at the meeting... Mistystar talked to me." He replied, and Ivypool waiting for him to go on. "She said that, well, since Daisy couldn't do it... there is going to have to be another way to sway Bramblestar."

Ivypool shrugged. "What was she thinking?" She asked quickly, and the handsome tom shuffled his paws.

"Jayfeather." He said simply. Ivypool frowned.

"What the hell?" She spat, beginning to stand. Thornclaw placed a paw on her back, easing her back down. she shook him off.

"No, trust me it makes sense." He added, staring her right in the eyes. "Mistystar said that I, along from a she-cat of my choice... need to... convince... Jayfeather." He voice grew cold. "That way we can use him, to sway Bramblestar. It's simple."

Ivypool pondered. Maybe that could work.

"But when?" The silver and white she-cat asked.

Thornclaw leaned in, whispering now. "Sunhigh, he's heading out to gether herbs. Meet me at the old twoleg nest. We'll give it to him like no cat ever has before..."

Ivypool laughed. "Mousebrain, he's a medicine cat."

Thornclaw chucked, and padded off.

OOO

Sunhigh came, and Ivypool had already grown nervous. She was afraid that if they failed, she'd have to live through the same hell Daisy had. She breathed, calming herself down.

It's just a quicky. Enough to make him beg for more.

She saw the blind tom picking through the tall grass as she neared the nest from the other side. As she approched the entrance, Thornclaw grabbed her agrresively by the scruff.

"Thornclaw what are you...?" She was cut off when he suddenly eased himself inside of her, shoving her face into the dried grass.

"Uhn, Ivypool..." The tom meowed, exasperatedly. "So tight... Baby..."

The gray tom's ears pricked up suddenly, and he began to back away. Thornclaw glanced at him and frowned.

"Jayfeather!" He spat. "What are you doing?"

Ivypool thought she saw the medicine cats member slip out, over so slightly.

Jayfeather backed away from the odd couple, looking guilty. "Sorry, Thornclaw, Ivypool." He turned.

Thornclaw pulled out and ducked under a beam of wood, bowling over the tom.

"Thornclaw..." Jayfeather mumbled, as the tom turned them over.

Ivypool was confused. What was he doing? She watched the larger tom smile, licking jayfeathers face.

"Oh, Jayfeather, we've seen what you do to that stick." He began, seductively. "We know you're a horny, horny cat..."

Ivypool caught a glance at their hindquarters, and Thornclaw had begun rubbing their shafts together, as Jayfeather fought back moans.

"But that's okay..." Thornclaw meowed. "I've dreamed of having a threesome for some time..."

Jayfeather yelped, and Thornclaw nodded for Ivypool to come over.

"This chick gives a killer B.J." He meowed, climbing off of the medicine cat. "give him a whirl, Ivypool."

Ivypool smiled, suddenly, and grabbed jayfeather's stick in her mouth. She deep throated right away, gagging a little. Jayfeather screamed, bucking up. He came quickly, and she swallowed gratefully.

"Screw him." Thornclaw meowed. Ivypool obliged, stepping over the tom member and dropping down. She lifted up, nice and slow and then groaned as she sat back down on me. She thrust faster, and watched Thornclaw shove his member into the medicine cats mouth.

"Suck it like you know you want to, Jayfeather..." Thornclaw meowed, and the tom didn't hesitate. "Oh, man, you're so good..." The golden brown warrior wailed, thrusting into the medicine cats mouth.

Ivypool came, quickly, and then pulled off. Her hind quarters where dripping with cum. She smiled, and sucked on Jayfeather again until he blew another load into her.

"Yes!" Wailed the gray tom through a mouthful of Thornclaw's member. "Oh, Yes!"

Thornclaw came, and Jayfeather panted. Thornclaw and Ivypool stared at the exhausted tom, who stood with a fire in his eyes that hadn't yet seen.

"Listen, Jayfeather." Ivypool began. "We could do this all the time. You could have a lifetime pass to a clan all about sex. You'd love it too..." She flicked him member and the tom nodded, a smile drawn across his maw.

"All you need to do is tell Bramblestar that he needs to do it. Maybe throw in some sort of omen or something, You're the only one who could change his opinion.

The medicine cat nodded. "Yes... anything for a ride like that..." He panted, and fell over. Ivypool saw his member sticking up and couldn't help but fuck him again. She climbed over him, humping fast.

"Ungh..." She wailed, and came, falling off again. Jayfeather flopped over, entirely spent. His cum spirted into the air and Ivypool pawed at the jet of warm fluid.

"Mission acompished." Thornclaw nudged her, and mounted her. They mated, as Jayfeather lay unconcious. It was going to be a nice night.

OOO

**Okay, so due to the nature of this story, there is not much room for OC's, but I do have a few spots I would like filled.**

** The following are: **

** 5-10 rogue/loners**

** 3 Kits**

** 5 Kittypets**

** If you have OC's that match these character descriptions, then perfect, here's the form.**

** Cat name:**

** Kittypet/Kit/Rogue/Loner**

** Age:**

** Gender:**

** Description (Physical):**

** Description (Personal):**

** Into mating?**

** Any extras:**

OOO


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- An announcment

Bramblestar nervously stepped out onto the highrock, afraid of what the clan might think.

"Attention thunderclan," Bramblestar meowed in a loud voice. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting."

The cats all filtered into the clearing, staring curiously up at their leader. Bramblestar breathed, when they had all arrived.

"Our medicine cat, Jayfeather, has recently brought to my attention... a new, and rather unusual omen from starclan." The leader meowed, and the clan murmured silently.

"What is it?" Cloudtail meowed, his blue eyes wide with kit like curiousity. Bramblestar breathed again.

"Starclan has advised Jayfeather, in a dream, to change the purpose of our clan..." Bramblestar paused, and the clan erupted into a sonic boom of chatter. He silenced them again.

"Thunderclan, is meant to be a clan of lust. A clan meant for mating. We shall do as starclan says, whether we like it or not." At that, the clan grew silent. Bramblestar shuffled his paws. "To signify our new beginning, I ask that each member of the clan step forward to mate with me." He stated. "I ask our youngest member, Seedkit to please come here first."

Bramblestar watched the pale ginger she-cat pad up the steps to the highrock, nervously shaking. She looking back at her mother, who was in awe of what was happening. Bramblestar couldn't help but be a little turned on.

"Come here, little one." Bramblestar meowed, grabbing her roughly by the scruff. Without hesitation, he thrust into her, and the clan gasped at her innocent scream.

"Unh..." Bramblestar grunted, him massive member sliding in and out of the she-cat. "Yes, oh, baby..."

"Bramblestar!" She screamed. "You're so big! It feels so good..." She moaned, and came very quickly. Obviously she hadn't had a lot of practice.

Next was Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches. She nearly ran up the steps, looking eager. She looked up at him lustfully, and lay on her back. Bramblestar smiled, and clambered over her that way. He slid into her slowly, then pulled out. She squeaked, and begged for more.

"Oh, Bramblestar, harder... deeper..." She pleaded, and the tom got faster, pulling in and out of her with no mercy. Once he'd ripped her up enough, he blew a load into the tiny, sexy kit. It triggered her orgasm, and she threw her head back.

When Bramblestar turned to the clan, most cats were already looking hungry, He was going to have to get this done more quickly.

He panted, member still hanging low, and nodded it his deputy. "Squirreflight, I need your help. You mate the toms, and I'll mate the she-cats, so everyone gets their share before we're spent."

She nodded, grabbing Molepaw right away and going down on him, belly to belly. She groaned, grinding him against the ground. The tom yowled at her tightness, and began bucking up hard. Squirrelflight couldn't beleive how good he was. She yowled, pumping up an down. His bards scraped against her, but she didn't care. She was having the time of her life.

"Squirreflight!" Molepaw moaned. "Yes! YES!" He groaned, and shot a load into the she-cat. She yowled, and pulled off, her own juices spirting everywhere.

Bumblestripe was next on Squirreflight, and he smiled. "Baby, that was hot, but you're gonna love this next round even better, he meowed and the ginger she-cat eyed his massive length. He shoved into her with his paws on her hips, in a standing position, as did away with her. He yowled, falling backwards Squirrelflight bounced up and down on him, and cum flew everywhere. Cherrypaw, who'd just finished with Bramblestar, bounded over to the pale gray tabby and dry humped him, groaning all the way.

Bramblestar's next round was Ivypool, but apparently her sister had decided to come with her too. The threesome was hot, as Dovewing went down on his member and Ivypool shoved her core in his face. He ate her out, savouring the taste. He moaned, as Dovewings tight core clenched around his massive dick. The she-cat screamed as she did him, unable to fathom the pleasure.

Suddenly, all order was lost. Thunderclan errupted into a frenzy of mating. Wails of pleasure echoed through the stone hollow, as every cat joined in on the fun. Bramblestar came again, spurting cum all over Dovewing. She fell over and a hungry looking Jayfeather lined his tomhood up with her core, and began thrusting in slowly. He groaned, imagining how sexy the she-cat looked.

Bramblestar felt a heavy weight on top of him, and turned around to see Graystripe grinning and poking at his tail hole with a large, firm length. Bramblestar went with it, and soon enough the tom thrust in, yowling with the pleasure of his tight ass. Graystripe threw his head back, pounding in and out with no mercy.

"Uhh... Bramble... Br-" He blew a load into the tom and continued to hump. "You're so good. Best I ever had..." He pumped in and out, making Bramblestar growl for more.

"Fuck me you old slut!" Bramblestar growled, bucking up he felt something slide underneath him, and when he looked down, he saw Leafpool. To his suprise, she slid his own member into her core, and Graystripes trusts drove him deeper inside of her. She yowled, clawing at the massive tabby.

"OH STARCLAN!" Leafpool yowled. "YOU'RE SO HUGE!"

He slid in and out with a hit squelching sound, and Graystripe drove himself as deep as possible, meeting his climax. He yowled uncontrolably, and fell off of the younger tom.

"My turn!" Bramblestar hissed, pulling out of leafpool before she even had the chance to cum.

He sauntered over the Graystripe, grabbing his member in hs lips and sucking. Graystripe groaned.

"Oh, Baby, yes!" He yowled, bucking his hips. "Oh, Yes... ugh... uh... oohhhh yeah!"

Bramblestar flipping him over, and instantly drove his member inside of the the gray, long furred tom. He pushed in and out, felling his wall squeeze around his length.

Bramblestar grabbed the tom's member with his tail, and run up an down it, Graystripe growled and bucked up, wanting bramblestar to go deeper.

"YES YES PLEEEAAASEE HARDER!" He wailed, and the clan went on like that for the remained of the night.

From that day on, the forest would be forever changed.

OOO


	7. Chapter 7

Ivypool shivered, the cool morning breeze raking her fur.

"Do you think any of them will actually want to...?" She meowed softly to Thornclaw, who crouched right next to her, his muzzle nearly brushing the fence before them. The muscular golden tabby glanced at her matter-of-factly.

"Are you kidding?" He laughed, and lashed his tail. "Kittypets are horny as hell. they'd do anything for an easy round with on of us. Let alone a lifetime of sex."

Ivypool laughed, and grew wet even at the sound of the tom's voice. Bramblestar, who'd been so easily blinded by lust, had ordered the two of them to go and find any cat... anywhere... that wanted in. In all honesty, it was a great idea. Strength was in numbers, and if they built up enough cats, there would soon be a massive, glorious mating empire ruling the forest. Ivypool bit her lip, and placed both paws on either sides of the fence.

"Let's go, then." She meowed, and inched her way up. Thornclaw climbed up onto a branch, and lept right away into the yard on the other side. Ivypool lifted her head, and frowned at the twoleg nest. It was decorated with all of the trimmings, which included a collection of specifically placed rocks, decorative plants and a shed at the back of the yard. Near the entrance to the retched nest, loomed a wide deck, where a lean golden and white tom was perched, gazing at the yard dumbly.

"He looks fine..." Ivypool licked her lips, and Thornclaw chuckled.

"Alright. You do the talking." He meowed quietly, and they Ivypool leapt down beside him. The tom's head snapped towards them, revealing a handsome pair of golden eyes. His underbelly was snowy white, and he stood right away.

"Hey, baby..." Ivypool giggled, and padded up the steps towards him. She blushed under her fur, and made her way across the planks to where the tom stood.

"Hi... you guys friendly?" He asked, and Ivypool smiled.

"Oh yes." She purred, and Thornclaw lingered on the edge of the yard. "What's your name, honey?"

"Cody." The tom meowed quickly. "What... bring you here?" He sounded a little unconfortable.

"Oh, we're visiting. From the forest." She smiled, and began circling around him, waggling her hips as she went. "We're looking for a couple recruits."

Cody laughed, and tried to follow the she-cat with his eyes. "Oh, well you're out of luck. See, i've never been much of a hunter..."

Ivypool stopped and looked him straight in the face.

"Oh, we're not looking for hunters." She grinned.

"Fighters?" He added, and Ivypool shook her head right away.

"Nope."

"Then wha-"

He was cut off, suddenly, when Ivypool turned, rasing her rump right into the tom's face.

"We're looking for maters, baby." She wiggled her hips and kneaded the ground. "Now fuck me."

Cody stiffened, and wafted in her scent.

"Well I've only done this once before..." He paused, and sniffed again.

"Does it look like a care?" Ivypool giggled, and shoved her core into his muzzle, and his nose brushed her clit. She hitched a breath, and the tom backed up.

"You sure?" He asked, curving around so he could see her face.

"Yes!" She almost growled. Why wouldn't he just mate her?

Cody smiled a little, and Ivypool raised her rump higher. He padded over to her, and clambered onto her back, grabbing her neck fur delicately in his teeth.

"Do I look like the kind of she-cat you need to be gentle with?" giggled Ivypool. Cody quickly bit down harder. "Ohhh... yeah..."

He curled his hind quarters around her hips, and rubbed his member aganst her entrance, trying to unsheath himself. He grew, and Ivypool could feel the slick stick that teased her wanting core. It got longer by the second, and Cody breathed quickly by the time he was ready to thrust.

Quickly, he threw himself into her, htting her g-spot instantly. Ivypool yowled.

"Shhhit!" She wailed, and the tom began to pull himself out. "Baby! Oh my starclan, yes!"

"Unnnnhhhhh..." Cody managed, and he shook with pleasure as he threw himself back in. Ivypool wrapped around him and squeezed, making the tom yowled with pleasure. She bucked up as he thrust, savouring every moment of the amazing sex.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yesssssss...!" She wailed, each time he humped her. "Ugh, baby...!"

Cody gritted his teeth, his pleasure unbearable. When he was ready to orgasm, he let go of her scruff and grabbed her hips with each paw, thrusting forward and moaning as load as he could. Ivypool wailed and came next, and got off of him quickly. She lay there, staring at him wit amazment.

"Dude... you've got... something special..." She groaned, rolling around in the cum. "You gotta come with us. Mate every day. It's a life worth living..."

There was a light in Cody's eyes that suddenly seemed released. He blinked, shaking from the ride.

"Yes... I'll come. I'll cum, too." He chuckled, eyes grazing Ivypool's pelt. They both turned and saw Thornclaw laying in a pool of his own juices, member in paw. Ivypool smiled.

"That's one." She grinned, and began cleaning between her legs. He tasted... so... good...

Thornclaw panted, and stood up. He groaned, his member slipping back into its sheath.

"Alright." He nodded his head at the golden tabby. "Know anyone else who might be interested?"

Cody paused, and tried to gather his thoughs. He shrugged.

"A couple." He meowed. "What kind of cat are you looking for?" He asked.

Ivypool smiled. "Toms. She-cats. Anybody horny."

"I see." The tom dipped his head. "Well... my sister lives just down the street from here. She's banging tom's left right and center these days-"

"Can you show us the way?" Thornclaw meowed, and Cody dipped his head.

"Certainly." He smiled, member throbbing. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the sexy she-cat he'd just had sex with. He couldn't help but crave more...

Ivypool and Thornclaw followed the handsome golden tom up a slope, and then out towards the road. It was lined with twoleg houses that made Ivypool's mind spin. They'd be back in the forest in now time.

They wove through a cropping of trees, and down a narrow path where a house lay. Cody smirked.

"Right down there." He nodded his head, and Ivypool spotted a pretty, golden she-cat. She had white socks, and looked very similar to her brother, all but her lithe shape and pair of striking amber eyes. Ivypool and Cody hung back, as Thornclaw approached the she-cat. She was seated grooming her paws on the edge of a twoleg step.

Thornclaw fur glowed in the dappled light. He purred and the she-cat looked up.

"Hey baby..." He meowed seductively, flexing his muscles.

"It's Poppy, actually." She giggled, her tail tip twitching. "What's up?"

"Not sure." He meowed. She cocked her head.

"Uh, what?" She still kept a friendly tone.

"I wanna fuck you." He smiled, nuzzling her cheek. Ivypool couldn't help but laugh at how forward he was.

"You think I'm that easy?" She smirked, and back up. Thornclaw sighed.

"Listen, Poppy, I'm from the forest. We're starting up a little group that bangs all the time. You look like a fair candidate. Now bend over and let's see what you've got."

"Oh..." She laughed. "You think you're in control?" approached him, muzzle centimeters away from his. Thornclaw.

Thornclaw stiffened.

"If we're doing this, then I'm taking the reigns Mr. Warrior."

"Fine." Thornclaw meowed. "But you'd better wow me."

She purred, and placed a delicate paw on his chest, easing him backwards onto the brick wall. Thornclaw shivered, as she eyed his growing member.

"Oh that won't do." She shook her head, pawing at his tomhood. "Too small."

She ran his penis through her claws, making Thornclaw's mouth water. She placed a paw on either side and pulled up, then pushed down. The tom groaned and bucked up, slipping onto his back a little. More of his member slipped out and Poppy nodded.

"Better." She purred, and wrapped her lips around his cock. She bobbed her head, slurping as it grew even more. She deep throated him, and let go with a loud pop. Thornclaw yowled and shot cum through the air, and poppy caught some of it in her mouth.

"Ugh, babe... you're a mean blowjob..." He yowled as his cum shot through the air. "Shit..."

The steady stream haulted, and Poppy opened her legs, pawing at her clit. Her pussy was dripping wet, as she pulled forward, and eased herself over his tomhood.

"Ahhh..." She breathed, voice shaky. "Oh, yeah..."

Thornclaw threw his head back, as she began pumping him against the wall. "Oh, yeah... yes!"

She grabbed onto his shoulders, and slapped her body over him again and again. She yowled, which only turned thornclaw on more. Ivypool's mouth watered, and she was a little jealous of the horny kittypet.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed, and let go with a sexy wail. She continued to buck up and down, pushing Thornclaw onto the ground.

"Yes! Harder!" The tom yowled. "Ride my cock, oh, baby... you're so good..."

"Come on big boy!" She wailed. "Cum for me... Ugh... unh... Cum for me!"

Thornclaw yowled and shot a load of seed into the she-cat. They rode it out, and then fell into a pool of their own juices. Thornclaw was taken over by animal instinct, and licked all over her body, making the she-cat giggle.

"So are you in?" He panted, exhausted.

Poppy closed her eyes slowly, and then opened them. "Yeah, baby..."

She lay there for a moment, and Thronclaw smiled. "Need me to carry you?"

She nodded, and the golden tom slung her over his back.

"That's two." He called to Ivypool and Cody, who were just finishing a second round of their own. "Let's head back."

OOO


End file.
